Good Morning Joseph
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: JONAS fandom. "No. Zac Efron. I'm seventeen again. Yes, it's Joseph." JoeStella.


good morning joseph;

by kathryn

inspired by this harry potter fic i read and loved. can't remember the title, but it was oliveralbanwood/katherineannebell :) aka my happy potter otp

i think it's in my favorites. lmao go check i'm too lazy to be bothered.

:) this is simply shameless fluff that i wanted to post in honor of my last day of summer. which is today. sophomore year starts for me tomorrow. woo class of '12 baybeh haha.

–

Stella Malone-Lucas (she had always planned on hyphenating her name when they were married) rolled over in bed one rainy Saturday morning, yawning loudly. She had been up until almost one in the morning with the baby and was still absolutely, totally exhausted. Her big, chocolate brown eyes opened slowly (mostly out of reluctance).

The blond stretched, enjoying the crack of her stiff muscles, before rolling back over. And letting out a yelp of alarm when she saw someone laying next to her.

"Oh my --- God!" she cursed, slapping the limp body with her palm (careful not to break a nail or anything, out of habit)

The owner of the body grunted and reached over he/she/it's shoulder. "Stells, stop. Too early," he/she/it mumbled.

"Who are you?!" Stella demanded in a squeaky, panicked tone.

"Your husband?" the body tried weakly.

Stella dropped the pillow she was wielding with a certain amount of vigor. "Oh...Joseph?"

"No. Zac Efron. I'm seventeen again. Yes, it's Joseph."

"Oh...Joseph!" Stella squealed in delight and climbed on top of him. "When did your flight get in? Did you miss me? Do you want to see the wardrobe sketches I drew while you were gone?"

Joe mumbled something inaudible as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I'm tired."

"And I'm not getting any younger! Please answer!"

When Joe simply rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in a pillow, Stella got off of him and returned to her place in bed. She watched the rise and fall of his body for a moment before reaching out to tangle her fingers in his messy black hair.

"So you didn't mess me at all?" she said in a soft voice, using her puppy eyes.

Joe's face turned in the pillow, a sigh escaping his parted lips. "Of course I missed you, Stells. I just haven't gotten a full eight hours in a while. Nick has this thing where he whips out his guitar at three in the morning. It's less funny then it sounds, I promise. Did you know that Nick is scarily intense at three in the morning?"

"I did not. So how much did you miss me?" Stella continued with her solitary game of twenty questions.

Joe held out his arms out as wide as possible, careful not to hit his wife in the face. "This much. Wait. No. Quadruple this much."

Stella smiled, satisfied with the response she got before leaning in so their noses were touching. "I missed you that much, too. And I bet the kids did."

A look of guilt spread over the middle JONAS' features, and he avoided Stella's warm brown eyes. "They did?"

"Of course they did, Joe. You're their dad and they love you," Stella nodded.

She knew Joe felt enormously guilty about leaving her and their children alone for three months, but she continually assured him he shouldn't. Their kids were under the age of 4, and would hardly remember Joe's absences at all.

"Joey, don't beat yourself up about it," Stella smiled smally as she brushed his bangs from his eyes. "They'll hardly remember. Relax."

Joe sighed and pulled the blond into his arms before closing his eyes once more. "Last tour for a long time," he promised with a yawn. "Nick's looking to settle down with someone...hopefully...and Kevin and Macy..."

"Are Kevin and Macy," Stella finished with a good-natured laugh.

Joe nodded, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

Stella slung one arm over his waist, running her palm up and down his bare back, occasionally stopping to play with the waistband of his sweats. "Are we sleeping now, Joseph?"

Joe responded by pulling the comforter farther up over their bodies and moving closer to Stella. "Yes," he muttered. "We are. No more talking."

There was a long silence before Joe slid his hands farther down her back.

"But later when I have more energy, we can -"

"Joseph."

"Yes?"

"Sleep."

"...fine."

–

joe is a dork. :)

**please review with more than "so cute or "i loved it," plz&thnks.**


End file.
